Best friends to lovers?
by sasuke06
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru, Neji ,Tenten, Naruto ,And Hinata Have been best frieds since kindergarden but can that change when they just graduated from middle school, spent the whole summer together and are on thier way to high school Find out! Sassak
1. Grad, summer And dissapointment

Best Friends to lovers

**Best Friends to lovers?**

**A/N Hey guys its me again I have decided to stop my other story because I rushed it a little to much I hope you enjoy this one.**

Prologue

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji have known each other since Kindergarten. They have just graduated from middle school:

Sakura: Pink, soft, Fluffy dress

Ino: Blue, Soft Short, Fluffy dress

Tenten: Brown/Gold Elegant long soft dress

Hinata: Long, Velvet sparkly dress

"Oh my god we just graduated were done middle school" Tenten Exclaimed as she jumped up and down with her diploma in her hand

"I know isn't it great" Added Sakura as she was fixing the buttons on her soft pink dress.

"NOOOO IM GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS SOO MUCH" Added Ino While crying her eyes out

Just then the guys walked in with their tuxedoes.

Sasuke: Black **(A/N when I put the colors down that describes what their wearing like what color)**

Neji: White

Naruto: Dark dark blue

Shikamaru: Black

"Ino you troublesome girl were all going to the same high school why are you crying?" Shikamaru Said while pouring some punch from the bowl

"Because im going to miss you guys during the summer" Cried Ino while blowing her nose.

"That's why were all spending our summer vacation together at Sasukes Mansion"Naruto exclaimed while jumping up and down

"WHAT WE ARE?" Shouted the girls while giving Sasuke a death glare for not telling them earlier

"Hn There was nothing else to do so I figured id invite you guys over"Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

"Wh-whi-which Man-mansion ar-e w-e going- to? Hinata stuttered as she was going through her purse to find a pen to write down the directions.

"The one Sasuke own by the beach" Neji said Impatiently as he folded his arms across his chest

"You don't have to be so rude Neji" Tenten shot back defending Hinata

"Sorry" mumbled Neji

"What's that the great Hyuuga Neji said sorry?"Sakura Said amazed with her eyes wide open

"Hn ok im going home now ill pick all of you guys sharp at 6.30 in the morning"Sasuke said as if he never cared

"6.30 IN THE MORNING?" All the girls' exclaimed

" Hn is there a problem?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face

As Sasuke smirked Sakura got annoyed she was sick and tiered of him always acting like nothing mattered.

"Not at all" Replied Sakura as she watched the smirk on Sasuke face begin to disappear.

"Ok well see you guys tomorrow" Said Tenten while she grabbed her coat ready to leave

"Yeah ok bye every one" They all said

Once everyone was done their goodbyes they all went home and had a good night sleep.

**Next Morning Sakuras house.**

"Sweetie Sasukes at the door" Mrs. Haruno called

"Ok mom tell him to wait for just one more minute" Sakura replied while she quickly put on her pink mini skirt with a strap tank top and her pink flower flip- flops

After Sakura got changed she quickly picked up her luggage which consisted of two bags and kissed her mom as she headed out the door.

"Bye mom ill be back the day before school"Sakura shouted to her mom as she got into the car

**IN THE CAR**

"So Sasuke aren't we going to pick up the others?"Sakura questioned as she pulled out her lip gloss

"Hn were going to pick up the dobe then the rest after" Replied Sasuke with his eyes still on the road

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER **

By this time Sasuke and Sakura had picked up everybody and they were on their way to the mansion.

The seating plan in the car was Saskue and Sakura at the front

Ino and Shikamaru at the middle

Naruto and Hinata in the third row

And Neji and Tenten at the back

"Do you have any fours?"Ino asked Shikamaru as she pulled out some of her cards

"ZZzzzzZZZZzzzz" Replied Shikamaru

"Great he fell asleep again!"Ino Complained as she picked up the rest of the cars

"Hn Ino keep it down the others are trying to sleep"Sasuke said with his eyes still on the road.

"**I guess ill go to sleep then to"** thought Ino

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Hn guys were here" Sasuke said as he got out of the car and shut the door

The others immediately woke up and got out of the car to stretch

"Finally were here!" Sakura complained as she reached down to her toes to stretch

"mmmm the fresh air smells good" Said Tenten as she was unpacking the luggage from the car.

"Here let me get those for you Tenten"Neji offered while having his hand out for the bags.

"**Did I just ask her for my help?"** Neji thought amazed with his eyes wide open.

"Uhh… ok sure" Replied Tenten unsure if she should let him or not

With that said everyone made their way to inside the mansion.

"Wo-ow th-is –plac-e isss h-uge"Hinata stuttered as she looked in all directions to admire its beauty.

"Teme how many floors are there?" Wondered Naruto as he looked up at the stairs

"Hn Well dobe there are 4 floors so we each have to share" Replied Sasuke with a smirk on his face

"I choose Ino we get the first floor" Said Shikamaru as he quickly took the bags and left to unpack with Ino.

"Well me and Tenten get the second floor"Neji said urgently as he picked up his bags and left with Tenten.

"Hn Sakura come" Sasuke said as he took her hand and her bags.

"Well I guess im with you Hinata.Lets go" Said Naruto as he took her bags

"Hai. Le-ets G-oo" Stuttered Hinata as she blushed

**WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU**

"Hey Shikamaru why did you pick me?" Ino asked nervously

"**I picked you because I like you Ino cant you see that" Shikamaru thought**

"No reason. I just didn't want to be ended up with Naruto"Said Shikamaru Calmly

"Oh Never mind then" Ino said

"**Well a girl can dream cant she?" Ino thought**

"Well im going to go meet up with the guys ok ill see you around" Said Shikamaru as he opened and shut the door.

"Yeah ill see you around" Said Ino very disappointed as she sat on the bed.

**WITH NEJI AND TENTEN**

"Hey um Tenten"Said Neji as he stood next to her

"Yeah Neji"Tenten said with a little hope in her voice and eyes

"Incase your wondering I didn't choose you for any reason its just I don't want to be with Naruto"Confessed Neji

But really Neji felt the opposite, He choose Tenten so he could spend more time with her.

"Oh ok"Said Tenten with disappointment in her eyes and voice

"You understand right?" Asked Neji With no concern in his voice what so ever .

"Yes Neji I totally understand"Tenten said as she moved to sit on the bed

"Great. Im going to meet up with the guys ok? Ill be back later" Said Neji with a smile on his face.

"Yeah ok"Said Tenten as she saw Neji shutting the door

**WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA**

"Hey um.. Sasuke?"Sakura asked unsurely

"Hn What is it?" Sasuke answered impatiently

"Why did you choose me?" Asked Sakura curiously with hope in her eyes.

"Hn I didn't want to get stuck with the dobe"Replied Sasuke coldly

With that said all of Sakuras hopes and dreams had all shattered.

"Hn im going to the guys see you later" Said Sasuke as he shut the door.

"Ok bye"Said sakura unsteady as she looked through her purse for her cell phone.

**WITH HINATA AND NARUTO**

"Ok Hinata were here"Naruto said as he put the bags on the floor

"Hai"replied Hinata as she started unpacking

"Hey Hinata is it ok if I can go hang out with the guys I promise ill be back soon" Asked Naruto as he went around the bed to her.

"Uhh… sure g-o a-head" Stuttered Hinata

"Ok bye Hinata ill see you soon"Naruto Said as he shut the door

"Bye"Hinata whispered to herself as she kept on unpacking her stuff.

**BACK WITH SAKURA**

"Well im going to call the girls to see if they want to hang out"Sakura thought to herself

BRINGGGG BERINGGG NRINGGGG

"Hey its Ino"

"Hey Ino its me Sakura"Sakura said with tears in her eyes

"Sakura what happened?"Ino said with concern in her voice

"I-no can y-ou get the others in –my r-oom pl-ease?"Sakura sobbed on the other line

"Yeah sure sweetie don't cry ok well be right over."Ino whispered to Sakura

**Maybe they can help" Thought Sakura**

**A/N LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ILL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER A.S.A.P PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWSSSS**


	2. TearsIcecream:And a shadow?

Best friends to lovers

**Best friends to lovers**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N hey everyone thanks for all your support I really appreciate it ps. Keep reviewing ;)**

By this time everyone was in Sakuras room wondering what was wrong.

"Sakura sweetie tells me what's wrong?" Ino asked with concern in her voice

"It's Sasuke"Sobbed Sakura as she got up and sat down on the floor next to her bed.

"Wh-at di-d he dooo t-o you Saku-ra?"Stuttered Hinata as she and the girls all made their way back to Sakura near the bed.

"Well I asked him why he choose me and –"

"And what" Tenten asked impatiently wanting to know what he called her best friend.

"Tenten calm down Sakura just continue" Ino Said with a worried look on her face

"He said that he only choose me because he didn't want to end up with Naruto"Sakura sobbed in Inos arms

Everyone in the room was in shock except for Hinata because no one insulted her.

"Hmm.. ha-ha that's funny Sakura because Neji said to me before he left"Tenten said with her head down beginning to cry.

"Oh my god Tenten he said that to you to?"Ino Asked with her eyes wide

"That's exactly what Shika said to me to"Ino Continued with her head down as well

Hinata felt bad for her friends so she decided to cheer them up.

"Hey guys its ok don't worry about it ; besides why should we care about what they think of us right?"Hinata said with a smile on

Her face while patting everyone's backs.

"Oh my god Hinata you didn't stutter!" Exclaimed Ino, Sakura, And Tenten while running up to her to give her a hug.

"well that's good news; hey we should celebrate how about we go to the ice cream shop"Hinata said while getting her purse

"Sure lets go" Everyone said as they headed out the door.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"Hey guys" Said Naruto while jumping up and down all excited.

"Hn not now dobe"Replied Sasuke all pissed off.

"Whats wrong with him?" Naruto asked the other guys while finding a spot to stand

"Sasuke here has told Sakura that he only choose her to be his roommate because he didn't want to end up being with

you"Shikamaru explained as he took a sip of his coffee

"Hn Your one to talk Shikamaru"Neji Said as he took a seat next to him "You also told Ino that you only choose her because of

Naruto" Added Neji

"Hn and we could say the same to you Neji you also said the same thing to Tenten."Replied Sasuke very annoyed

Since Naruto and Hinata were the only ones not fighting; he felt bad so he decided to take the guys out to the bar.

"Hey common guys take your problems off your minds lets go to the club or something" Suggested Naruto while getting out of

His chair.

"Sure let's go"Neji Said as he got out of his chair

"Hn lets go" Added Sasuke as he threw his cup to the ground

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Thanks for buying us ice-cream Hinata"Sakura said as she took another lick of her strawberry supreme.

"Your welcome" Replied Hinata as she sat down at the table

"You know what I think I can forgive the guys" Said Tenten while taking her seat

"I think I can to. I mean its not their fault right they like what they like and we cant change that" Said Ino as she tilted her head

down to take a lick of her blueberry supreme ice- cream

"So where do you girls want to go next?" Wondered Tenten as she got up to throw her garbage out.

"Hhmmm well there is a new club around here somewhere you guys want to go there" Suggested Ino with a smile on her face

"Sure im up for it are you guys?"Sakura Asked with a smirk on her face

"Yeah sure lets go" Said the rest of them

With that said Sakura and the rest of the girls got up and left to go to the club.

**AT THE NIGHT CLUB**

**WITH THE GUYS**

"Ok guys lets go get some drinks"Naruto said as he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Well take 4 cokes please"Naruto said to the waiter as he handed the money

"Make that 8 Hinata" interrupted Hinata also handing a bunch of money.

"Hinata what are you and the girls doing here?"Naruto said amazed as if he had never seen the girls in a club before"

"Oh hey Naruto where's the other guys?"Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Over there eating fries" Said Naruto while leading the girls to the guys.

"Hey guys!" Said Sakura while drinking her coke.

"What are you girls doing here?" Said Neji with a serious look on his face.

"Were here to have fun"Tenten shot back "Why do you have a problem" She continued with a smirk on her face?

"Hn not at all" Sasuke replied while finishing his coke and fries.

"Ok then guys I suggest we go before Sasukes fan girls from last year run you guys over" Said Hinata quietly so no no one but

her friends could here.

"HINATA CHAN YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" claimed Naruto while picking up Hinata in his arms and spinning her around.

Hinata blushed.

"I agree with Hinata we should get going it is 11.00"Sakura said as she finished up her drink and gathered her things.

"You guys are so troublesome we just got here" Complained Shikamaru

"Well that's to bad for you!" said Ino while gathering her stuff.

"Hn they are right we should get going" Said Sasuke while getting up

"Ok sure lets go" The rest of them agreed.

**BACK AT HOME**

"Well im wiped out ill see you guys tomorrow!"Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as she shut the door.

3.15am, Sakura still couldn't sleep she wanted to wake Sasuke up but she was to afraid to turn around and talk to him.

"**I guess ill stop by at the beach then"Sakura thought**

Sakura climbed out the window and on to the pipe next to it. She slide her way down until she reached the ground.

The beach was right up ahead, Sakura decided to sit down beside the waves and watch the moon and stars.

Sakura was sitting with her knees close to her chest.

"**I feel like someone's watching me" Thought Sakura "Probably just a bird or something."**

That's what Sakura thought until she saw a shadow approach her.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FIND OUT LEAVE A REVIEWW PLEASEEE**


	3. Shadow Sasukes past:soft spot

A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS I WANT TO SEE MORE

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS I WANT TO SEE MORE**

**REVIEWS PLEASE ANYWAYS I NEED SOME I DEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME **

**SOME AT **** thanks 3 (L) I.L.Y**

**Best friends to Lovers? Chapter 3**

"**Oh my god there is someone behind me"Sakura thought as she was frozen in fear**

"HN Sakura?"The voice said

Sakuras eyes widened.

"**Wait I no that voice, it can't be he was sleeping no it can't be…. Can it?"Sakura though as she slowly turned around**

As Sakura slowly turned around she started to recognize the face. It was Sasuke. Had he followed Sakura to the beach?

"Sasuke you scared me to death!"Sakura yelled as she started to punch Sasuke.

"Hn ouch Sakura stop"Sasuke complained as he tried to defend himself

"Erg Sasuke ….what are you doing here anyways?"Sakura asked slightly annoyed

"I was out here already until I heard a noise so I followed it and then I saw that it was you.

"**So all this time he's been here …..But why?"Sakura thought**

"But why did you come down here" Asked Sakura while crouching down to Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke got up and made his way to the water." I was here because I couldn't sleep"

"**There's something very wrong with that excuse" Sakura thought as she quickly studied Sasukes face.**

"Hn Sakura you promise you wont tell anyone"Sasuke said with his head down

"Yeah I promise what's wrong Sasuke?"Asked Sakura with a worried look on her face.

"Hn today is the day that my parents died in a car accident"Sasuke said as he looked down to cover his face,

When Sakura wasn't looking a tear slid down Sasukes cheek.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke when he was 6 years old_

"_Mommy, mommy I want to come with you" Little Sasuke Exclaimed while jumping up and down_

"_No Sasuke you cant it's a business meeting for grownups"Mokito Said while ruffling Sasukes hair _

"_Yes son Itachi will take care of you" Said Sasukes dad (A/N I have no clue what Sasukes dads name was.)_

_Sasuke pouted he wanted to go so badly._

"_Ok bye now guys me and your father best get going bye Sasuke, Bye Itachi"Said Mokito while locking the door_

"_Bye Mommy"Sasuke said as he made his way upstairs to go to sleep._

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_When Sasuke woke up he saw police cars surrounding his mansion. He decided to go downstairs to find out what _

_Happened. When Sasuke reached to the end of the stairs he turned around the corner and saw his parents lying on the_

_Ground with blood surrounding them._

"_ITACHIII"Screamed Sasuke in fear_

"_Sasuke im so sorry"Itachi said as he began to cry_

"_ITACHI MOMMY BLEEDING WHY? WAKE THEM UP ITACHI TAKE THEM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Yelled Sasuke_

_Trying to put together what was going on._

"_Im sorry Sasuke their dead"Itachi sobbed_

"_De-ad no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOMMY DADDY I NEED YOU"Sasuke screamed as he went over to the_

_Dead bodies and shook them_

"_Im so sorry Sasuke"Said Itachi with his head down_

End of flashback

"Oh my god"Sakura said as she went over to Sasuke to hug him

"Sa-aku-ra they left me their gone"Sasuke said as he sobbed into her shirt

"Shhhhh its ok everything's going to be fine" Sakura whispered as she patted his back.

"Common lets go back to the Mansion" Said Sakura as she lifter herself and Sasuke off the ground.

**INSIDE THE MANSION SAKURA AND SASUKES ROOM**

"**She's treating me like a normal human being but why normally all the girls would take advantage of me at this **

**Time." Thought Sasuke **

"Goodnight Sasuke"Sakura said as she climbed into her bed

"Hn Goodnight and ….. thanks" Mumbled Sasuke while drifting off to sleep.

"**Did Sasuke just say thanks?"Sakura thought before she fell asleep.**

**NEXT MORNING DOWN STAIRS ON THE FIRST FLOOR.**

"Hey girls" All the guys said as the girls came walking down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

"Hey guys" All the girls said wondering what was going on.

"Here let me get your seats for you" Said Sasuke as he pulled out a seat for Sakura

"Thanks" Replied Sakura as she sat down.

The rest of the guys did the same to "their" girls (lol)

"Ok here's breakfast" Said Neji as he put down the plates in front of the girls.

The girls were amazed one day they don't care and the other day they act like as if they were married.

"Aww you guys have a soft spot; thanks guys" Said Sakura with a cute expression on her face.

"Yeah thanks it was nice of you"Tenten Added while taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"Ok so now that we said our thanks where do you guys want to go today? Ino asked while drinking her juice

"Well actually me and the guys thought we can take you on a shopping spree"Explianed Shikamaru

"Yeah our expenses"Naruto added as he took the girls plates and put them into the dishwasher

"And we will carry your bags to"Added Sasuke while trying to get the girls up.

"Umm… ok"Ino said unsure if it was a prank or not.

"Whatever…I love you guys"Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke handed her purse.

"Umm ok"The rest of the girls said as they got into the car and were on their way to the shopping mall

**A/N OK GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEW WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD SOMETHING HAPPEN AT THE MALL?**

**PLEASE REVIEW OH AND IM ONLY GOING TO WRITE TWO MORE CHAPTERS FOR THE SUMMER THEN IM GOING TO DO A TIME SKIP TO HIGH SCHOOL PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS !!3 ( L )**


	4. SHOPPING AND DROWNING

A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW KEEP REVIEWING ITS 1

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW KEEP REVIEWING ITS 1.45 AM RIGHT NOW IM **

**NOT AT MY BEST BUT BEAR WITH ME.**

**AT THE MALL**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata ,and Tenten had just walked out of the store Le chateau and handed their bags to Sasuke, Shikamaru,

Naruto, And Neji.

"Erg what's in here?" Complained Shikamaru as he picked up Inos bag.

"Umm… our stuff that we bought!"Sakura said with a weird expression on her face.

"What the hell did you guys buy?"Sasuke wondered as he went through Sakuras bag.

"Well I bought a white Gucci mini skirt with a matching top and while Gucci flower flip flops" Said Sakura with a big smile on her

Face.

"I bought a baby blue Gucci mini skirt with a matching tank top and cloud covered flip flops" Said Ino as she smirked at

Shikamaru.

"Well I bought a t-shirt that's purple with matching Capri's that say "Angel" on the back" Said Hinata as she kept on walking.

"And I bought A brown Tank top with matching long brown pants with black flip flops" Said Tenten as if she never cared.

"Ok well where do you girls want to go next?" Asked Naruto as he called the driver to come pick them up.

"Hmm… how about swimming at the beach?" Suggested Ino while smiling at the girls.

"Ok the beach it is" Said Neji as he got the girls into the car and directed driver where to go.

"Ok first we better go pick up our bathing suits"Said the girls while running into the house and getting the guys as well.

"Now lets go"Said Shikamaru as he sat back and relaxed in the car.

**AT THE BEACH**

When they reached the beach the girls and the guys went to the bathroom to change.

**IN THE GIRLS ROOM**

Sakura quickly changed and came out with her white Gucci Bikini that had a gold belt around the top piece.

"Oh my god Sakura I love your Bikini" Exclaimed Ino as she went into the change room to change.

"Thanks"Sakura replied as she looked in the mirror

When Ino came out her Bikini was Light blue with clouds all over it.

"Hey Ino I like your Bikini"Tenten Said as she made her way to the change room next.

When Tenten came out her Bikini was white with brown flowers everywhere.

"Its so preety!"Hinata exclaimed before she went into the change room.

When Hinata came out her Bikini was all lavender with while flowers everywhere.

"I love all of our Bikinis" Shouted all the girls as they exited the change room.

**WITH THE GUYS**

Sasuke and the other guys were already done and changed. This is what they were wearing

Sasuke: white swimming short with white guy flip flops

Shikamaru: Light Blue with clouds all over

Neji: Brown with while designs

Naruto: Purple with white designs

**A/N LOL I KNOW THEY MATCH)**

**AT THE BEACH**

Eventually the girls met up with the guys. When they did the guys decided to go swimming and the girls decided to

Go sit down and get a tan.

"Sakura can you pass me my goggles please?" Sasuke asked politely as if he wasn't up to anything

"Uhh sure" replied Sakura as she got up and gave him his glasses.

Just then Sasuke pulled Sakura in to the water.

"SAKURA"Ino screamed in fear

"Ino whats wrong their just swimming" Replied Shikamaru as he got out of his seat.

"DOESN'T SASUKE KNOW SAKURA CANT SWIM!" Exclaimed Ino as she ran towards the water with Shikamaru.

"Mhhpphhh mhhppp Sasu-kee"Sakura shouted as she was drowning.

"SAKURA"Sasuke screamed as he swam over to save her.

When Sasuke finally reached Sakura he carried her on his back and put her on the sandy beach.

"Ok Neji go call the hospital and ill do CPR"Said Sasuke while a prepared to do CPR

Sasuke did CPR but Sakura did not wake up.

Five minutes later the Ambulance came and they all went to the hospital praying that Sakura will be ok.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT NO ONE NOES BUT MEEEE LOL PLEASE REVIEW ILL **

**TRY MY BEST TO KEEP UP AND A VERRY BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO DID **

**REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP JULY.5 .2008 OF JULY.06.08**


	5. Authors note not a chapter sorry:

A/N hey guys this is not a chapter I just wanted to let you guys no that since I got a new computer I wont be able to update for couple of days

**A/N hey guys this is not a chapter I just wanted to let you guys no that since I got a new computer I wont be able to update for couple of days. But for sure I know that I will be back on later maybe this week anyways I will get back to you in about two days.**

**Don't kill me please I love you all thank you so much for all the support I love youuuuuu **


	6. 3 Months laterr its good to be back

A/N Sorry I haven't updated guys I finally have everything under control thanks for your patience

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated guys I finally have everything under control thanks for your patience.**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**AT THE HOSPITAL 3.am**

Ino and the rest of the gang except Sasuke were all at the chapel praying that Sakura will

Be ok.It has been three months since Sakura drowned in the water; ever since then

Sasuke has always been near her right next to her by her side.

"Whats happening?"Sakura thought as she was trying to fight so hard to wake up.

"**Oh my god your finally awake" Said inner Sakura while choking her to death.**

"Um ok…. How did I get here?" Wondered Sakura as she tried so hard once again to get

Up

"**Don't you remember Sasuke pulled you in to the water and you drowned." inner **

**Sakura said with a frown on her face.**

"Oh now I remember how long has it been?"Sakura asked as she was almost pulling

Through

"**Sadly its been three months"Said inner Sakura as she put her head down in shame**

"Three months oh my god no way school starts soon then I need to get up"Sakura replied

as she was almost there.

**IN SAKURAS HOSPITAL ROOM.**

"Erg I feel horrible"Whispered Sakura as she got up to strech.

"SAKURA YOUR AWAKE DOCTER GUYS COME HERE SHES

AWAKE!"Exclaimed Sasuke as he hugged her tightly

"Sasuke let go it hurts"Sakura whispered as she snuck out of his grasp

"SAKURA"All the girls shouted as they ran towards her.

"Girls im fine don't worry about me ok?"Sakura said as she didn't want anymore hugs

For the rest of the day.

Just then the doctor came in and checked Sakura to see if she was alright or not.

"She seems fine now your allowed to go home just be careful you never know if

There are any side effects."Said the docter while writing the status down.

"Don't worry doctor we will always be there with her."Said Shikamaru while tossing

Neji the car keys .

"Ill go get the car"Said Neji as he shut the door

"Ok me and the girls will get Sakura dressed and you guys can go out with Neji" Said

Hinata as she quickly shoved the guys out and shut the door.

"Oh my Sakura we were so worried"Said Tenten as she began to cry

"Aww guys … don't cry im alive arnt I well I am so forget about it please for me

ok?"Sakura replied as she patted Tentens back.

"Ok we wont talk about it but were happy that your ok"Said Ino as she grabbed

Sakuras things and headed for the door.

"Guys ill be back I need to change"Said Sakura as she headed for the washroom.

A few moments later Sakura walked out of the bathroom and was wearing

A black baggy t-shirt with tight black pants.

"Ok guys lets go"Sakura said as she saw Neji park the car infront of the hospital.

"Ok get in the car Sakura"Ino said as she helped her in the car

A few moments later Sakura and the rest of the gang reached home they said their good

Nights as they each went up to their own rooms with their room mates.

**WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE**

"Hey Sakura are you sure your ok?"Asked Sasuke with a strong sense of caution in his voice.

"Yes im fine just let me go to sleep please!"Begged Sakura as she climbed on to the bed

"Ok ….goodnight Sakura"Said Sasuke as he climbed in with her (a/n don't think of it in that way)


	7. SHOPPINGAND LOVE IS IN THE AIRR

A/N HEYY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE ILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG OK THANKSS

**A/N HEYY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE ILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG OK THANKSS**

**IN THE MORNING**

"Sakura wake up; we have to go home to get ready for school tomorrow"Sasuke said as he tossed one of his favorite blue shirts on.

"Mhhh Sasuke? What time is it?"Asked Sakura as she stretched her arms to get out of bed.

"HN its 4.30 pm Sakura store closes at 6.00 we need to hurry" Said Sasuke impatiently

"OMG SASUKE!"Sakura yelled as she made her way to the bathroom

When Sakura and Sasuke were both done they came out of the bathroom just in time to

go downstairs and meet up with the others.

"Ok"Said Neji "We have an hour going to the store will take 5 minutes. After when we

get there all of us will get into partners and get our supplies ok?"Neji continued as he

looked as his watch .

"Sonds like a great plan to me" Said Naruto as he grabbed the car keys and made his way to the car.

"Um Naruto im going to drive can you hand me your keys please?"Shikamaru said as he went up to him

"Uhh… sure here you go!" Exclaimed Naruto as he tossed the keys

AT THE MALL

"ok guys grab your self's a partner and go shop till you drop"Ino exclaimed as she pulled

Tenten towards her.

All the guys smirked instead of going girl with girls and guys with guys the guys went up

to their girls(You know what I mean) and dragged them into the store.

With Tenten and Neji

"Hey Neji where are you taking me?"Tenten asked as she was being dragged into the store.

"Shopping what else?"Neji replied as he got a cart

"Oh I thought you were…. Nevermind"Tenten said with her cheeks flushing cherry red

"You mean this."Neji replied as he kissed Tenten

"**Is he kissing …..me…..Neji?"Tenten thought**

A few moments later Tenten and Neji had stopped kissing

And looked into each others eyes.

"Ne-ji"Tenten stuttered like Hinata used to

"Tenten I ….I …… Really like you"Neji confessed as he hugged her

"I….I…. love you to Neji"Tenten replied as she got up to hug him back

"Will you be my girlfriend?"Neji asked as he looked deeply into her light brown eyes

"Yes I will"Tenten replied as she had tears in her eyes.

"Tenten we need to hurry common"Neji said as he took her hand.

WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU

"Shika where are you taking me?"Ino Asked impatiently as she was being dragged into

the books section

"shopping"Shikamaru replied as he filled the cart up with books

"Why me?"complained ino as she crossed her arms across her chest

"You really think I would let my future girlfriend go without me?'Shikamaru replied with

A smirk on his face.

"But- wait FUTURE GIRLFRIEND?" Ino yelled as she ran to hug shikamaru

"Only if you want to be"Shikamaru said as he returned the hug.

"Of corse I do"Ino replied as she broke the hug.

"Well then congratulations" Shikamaru replied as he kissed ino on the lips.

Eventually they parted for air and continued their shopping trip.

WITH NARUTO AND HINATA

"Hey hinata did you find the geometry sets yet?"Naruto asked while checking the list one more time

"Yes Naruto we can move on now"Hinata said as she made her way to the clothing

Department.

WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE

"You ready to check out"Sasuke asked Sakura as he put his final items into his cart

"Yeah im ready"Sakura said as she brought two carts with her

"Your going to buy all of that!"Sasuke exclaimed with his eyes wide open

"Umm yeah now lets go!"Sakura said as she dragged Sasuke to the register

After a short time the guys paid for the girls and they all dropped them home.

With that every one fell asleep looking forward to another adventure in high school

**A/N HEYY GUYS I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT IM HERE NOW LOL I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A WHILE3**


	8. high school and Fan girls ALREADY

A/N THIS IS A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER

**A/N THIS IS A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER******

**IN SAKURAS ROOM**

Sakura was sound asleep in her bed dreaming of who knows what. Nothing can ruin

Her moment….or can it?

"Sakura wake up it's the first day of school"Mrs Haruno said as she opened Sakuras curtains

"Mhh mom 10 more minutes"Sakura complained as she tossed on to her other side.

"Oh sweetie Sasuke is at the door he's been here since 7.30"Mrs Haruno said as she went downstairs

With that said Sakura quickly made her way to the bathroom to get ready. As Sakura was

Upstairs getting ready Sasuke and Mrs. Haruno were talking about how excited Sakura

Was for high school.

A couple moments later Sasuke found Sakura rushing down the stairs wearing a white

mini skirt with a pink t-shirt that said "Hit Me(L)" She was also wearing big hoop

earrings with black high heel boots.

When Sakura reached downstairs she noticed Sasuke wearing a black

Tight shirt that showed of his perfect abs and baggy black jeans with a silver necklace

That Said "Uchiha"

"Ok mom me and Sasuke have to leave to go to school"Sakura yelled to her mom as she

Shut the door and made her way to Sasukes car.

IN THE CAR

"**Dude she looks hot today" Sasukes inner said as he checked her out**

Hn go away

"**Ok but ill be back for her" Sasukes inner said as he smirked**

**BACK IN THE CAR**

"**Oh my god Sasuke looks so hot today!" Exclaimed inner Sakura as she jumped**

**Up and down**

"Didn't I tell you to leave and never come back?"Sakura said slightly annoyed

"**Yeah you did but didn't I tell you that ill keep coming back till Sasuke is yours?"**

**Inner Sakura said with a smirk on her face**

"Ok listen up im nothing to Sasuke but a friend now leave me alone!"Sakura yelled as

She threw her inner out.

"Hn Sakura were here."Sasuke said as if nothing had happened.

"Ok thanks for driving me here Sasuke do you want to go find the others with me?"

Asked Sakura with a puppy dog look on her face.

"**DAMN THAT LOOK!"Sasuke thought**

"Ok sure"Replied Sasuke as he took his bag.

As Sakura and Sasuke were walking Sasuke noticed some girls behind the corner as he

Saw them he fillay noticed that they were Karin, Amy,Yuki,And Christy.

KARIN: Sasukes fan girl tall, red hair glasses

AMY: Shikamarus Fan girl Tall, Blonde hair

YUKI: Narutos Fan girl tall lavender hair

CHRISTY: Nejis Fan girl Tall Brown hair

They were Sasukes and the guys Fan girls Last year so Sasuke did what he Always did

"RUN!!" Sasuke whispered to Sakura as he took her hand and ran to the back of the

School where Ino and the others were.

WITH INO

"Where are those guys its been an hour!"Tenten exclaimed while searching for them

"Umm is that them?"Hinata pointed to two people running from fan girls

"Hey Sasuke Sakura is that you?!" Yelled Naruto while the others took their girlfriends

and had started running leading Sakura and Sasuke into a safe place.

"Naruto common let's go the fan girls are coming"Hinata said as she took Narutos hand

and started running.

"Sasuke how pant much pant farther pant?"Sakura said as she tried so hard to breath

Normally.

"Let's follow the others into that corner"Sasuke said as if running was nothing to him.

Sakura and Sasuke followed the others into the corner and cached their breath.

"Sasuke-yo-u n-e-ed to con-trol –your fan-girls" Panted Sakura as she tried to catch her

Breath.

"Shh Sakura"Sasuke said as he put his hand over her mouth and put his chin on her

Head.

**Mmmm her head smells so good"Sasuke thought**

"**Is he holding me back in his arms?"Sakura thought with her eyes wide open.**

Sakura and the other girls were in the same position together. All the guys had them

Like that until they Fan Girls had passed by.

"Sasuke cant you control your Fangirls?"Ino said still in shikamarus arms

"I tried their impossible" Replied Sasuke still in the same position

"Then get a girlfriend."Shikamaru said as he and the rest of the guys smirked.

"Yeah Sasuke haven't you ever thought of dating?"Neji Added while hugging Tenten

From the back.

"Don't worry Neji im pretty sure he will" Smirked Naruto

"MHHHHHH"Said Sakura behind Sasukes hand.

Sasuke immediately let go and apologized.

"Ok guys I think we should go inside and get our scheduals!"Said Tenten as she led the

Way.

"Yeah let's go guys"Neji said running up to Tenten and holding her hand.

"So Sakura shall enter high school"Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh yeah lets go"Sakura said as she squeezed Sasukes hand.


	9. comparing classes

A/N HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE AS U NO ITS SUMMER3( l )

**A/N HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE AS U NO ITS SUMMER3( l )**

IN HIGH SCHOOL

"Guys where do we go now?"Tenten said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Let's try to find the office"Ino suggested as she pulled out map.

As Ino took out her map Shikamaru and the other crowded around.

"Ok so the office is straight ahead"Neji said as he pointed down the hall.

With that said the gang made their way to the office.

INSIDE THE OFFICE

"Hi my name is Kelly can I help you?" The secretary said as she saw us walk in

"HN are new here and we were looking for our scedhuals"Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Um ok …… can I get your names please?" The sectary replied as she pulled out her

Paper and pen.

"Ok this is Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Im Sakura and that's Hinata."Sakura said as the sectary quickly wrote them down.

"One second please let me go get them" The sectary said as she got up and went into the

Next room.

"Ahh here you are" The sectary said as she gave each of them their own schedule.

"Now all of you are in the same homeroom since you guys came in together"

Continued the sectary.

"Thankyou"They all said as they left the room together and sat down on a table to

Compare their schedules.

AT THE TABLE

"Ok lets compare"Said Ino as she took them out.

Ino Yamanaka

Period 1 : Math

Period 2 :Science

Period 3: gym

LUNCH

Period 4: History

Period 5: English

Period 6: Homeroom

Shikamaru Naara

Period 1: Math

Period 2: gym

Period 3:Science

LUNCH

Period 4: History

Period 5:English

Period 6: Homeroom

Tenten

Music

English

Math

Lunch

4) History

5) Art

Homeroom

Neji Hyuuga

1. English

2. Music

3. Math

Lunch

4. History

5. Art

6. Homeroom

Hinata Hyuuga

1. Art

2. Music

3. Gym

LUNCH

4 .History

5. English

6. Homeroom

Naruto Uzimaki

1. Art

2. Music

3. Gym

LUNCH

4 .History

5. English

6. Homeroom

Sakura Haruno

1. English

2. Gym

3. Music

LUNCH

4. History

5. Science

6. Homeroom

Sasuke Uchiha

1. English

2. Gym

3. Music

LUNCH

4. History

5. Science

6. Homeroom

Once they were done comparing the talked about it.

"Oh my god Sakura, Sasuke have the same schedules same with Naruto and Hinata" Ino

Said while she took another look at the schedule.

"Yeah but you guys have some classes that are the same to"Sakura said as she took

Tentens and Nejis along with Shikamarus and Inos to compare them.

"Yeah but sti BRINGGGGGGG" Ino tried to continue before the bell rung .

"Well we better get to class"Said Neji while picking up his stuff

"Yeah hes right lets go"Hinata said while getting her schedule out to see

What class she had first.

"Okay lets go….bye guys"Sakura said as she made her way down the hall to her first class

And with that said everyone made their way to class not knowing what would happen next.

**A/N HEYY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW I WANT ONE REVIEW IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THE STORY THANKS******


	10. school and dieing in the same dayyy

A/N HEYY GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWINGGG

**A/N HEYY GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWINGGG******

**WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE******** first im going to make their day then the others.**

"Okay Sasuke we have English first in room 204"Said Sakura as she tucked her schedule

Into her pocket.

"Hn lets go" Replied Sasuke.As Sasuke replied he noticed some of the guys from the

Corner talking perverted thing about Sakura so he grabbed her hand and made his way

Down the hall way.

"**Why is he holding my hand?"Sakura thought to her self as she continued to stare **

**At Sasukes face.**

**ARRGGGG cant you see Sakura in that corner there's perverted guys talking about **

**you. Replied inner Sakura clearly mad.**

"**But why would he care were just friends and people have done that to me before **

**Why does he care now?" Replied Sakura confused at her current situation.**

"**Maybe cause he likes you?" Suggested inner Sakura while giving her the death **

**Glare.**

"**Just go away leave me alone"Sakura said as she pushed her inner out of the way.**

**WITH SASUKE**

"**Hn I could get used to this" Said inner Sasuke as he smirked.**

"**Hn go away" Replied Sasuke as he continued to hold Sakuras hand.**

"**One thing before I go why are you holding Sakuras hand.. huh?"Asked**

**Inner Sasuke as he smirked. "Well because there are perverts around here maybe **

**that's why!" Exclaimed Sasuke as he had his little outburst at inner Sasuke.**

"**Okay fine whatever dude do what you want to do but we all know your holding her**

**Hand so that all those guys can see that you two are an item so they'll leave Sakura**

**Alone." Smirked inner Sasuke as he left.**

**BACK TO THE REALL WORLD******

"Okay this should be room 204 should we enter?"Sakura said as she was a bit nervous

To enter the room.

"Hn lets go" Said Sasuke as he took her hand once again and led her in.

When they got in Sakura and Sasuke had decided to find a seat next to each other so they

Have at least someone they know beside them.

BOTH SASUKES AND SAKURA POV.

"Okay class take your seats" A teacher with black hair and red eyes yelled as she came

Up To the front of the class. She was wearing a white and red t-shirt with a pair of blue

Jeans.

"Okay class I understand that this is your first year of high school so for the first

ten minutes we will introduce ourselves." Said the teacher as she started to walk around

the class.

"Okay ill start. My name is Kurenai and I am your English teacher so you can call me

Kurernai-sesi."Said the teacher okay now its your turn to introduce yourselves lets start

With you at the back in the grey t-shirt. As the kid got up he introduced himself.

"My name is Sai I like to draw" Said Sai as he stood up to show himself.

"Okay next we will have you in the pink shirt" Said Kurenai Sensi.

"Hey my name is Karin and I like hot guys" She said as she winked at Sasuke.

"**DID SHE JUST WINK AT SASUKE?"Sakura thought said obviously getting mad.**

"**EWWWW DID THAT GIRL JUST WINK AT ME?"Sasuke thought as he looked **

**Over to Sakura who was clearly mad.**

While Sakura and Sasuke were in their own thoughts the whole class had went except for

them. "Okay now you with the pink hair please stand up and introduce yourself.

"Hai Hi my name is Sakura Haruno I like a lot of things infact to many to list." Said

Sakura as she played with her skirt. And headed back to her desk.

As sakura headed back to her desk she heard some boys call out to her.

"Sakura Chan become my girlfriend ill give you EVERYTHING" Said one guy

"Sakura my cherry blossom become mine at one" Said a weird kid with busy brows (LOL)

"Okay class settle down okay now you the last person please stand up and introduce

Yourself." Said Kurenai sensi . "Hn Uchiha Sasuke I only like one thing and im

Gonna hold on tight to it" Said Sasuke as he clearly looked at Sakura and smirked at her.

As Sasuke made his way down to his seat all the girls were drooling at him(EWWWW)

"Okay class now that we have done introducing ourselves we can go outside

Because today is the first day and don't worry normally im NOT nice like this"Said

Kurernai sensi as she locked the door.

OUTSIDE

While the other Teens were hanging out Sakura and Sasuke decided to go out to the roof

And spend time there.

"OMG this is so pretty" Said Sakura as she was leaning over the roof too much.

"Sakura careful you might fall over"Sasuke said with concern in his voice.

"Its okay Sasuke see"Sakura said as she leaned over more casuing her to tip over the roof.

"SASUKEEEE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"Sakura said as continued to fall down deeper and deeper

**A/N OHHH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT AND DON'T WORRY I WILL HAVE THE OTHERS IN IT TO ILL HAVE LIKE A PERIOD FOR EACH OF THEM BUT WILL SAKURA SURVIVE I DON'T KNOW YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT MOST LIKELY SHE WONT IF YORU GUYS DON'T REPLY**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASEEEEE**********


	11. authours note

HEYY GUYS IM SORRY IM HAVING WRITERES BLOCK SO I MIGHT NOT

**HEYY GUYS IM SORRY IM HAVING WRITERES BLOCK SO I MIGHT NOT**

**BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN A WHILE IM REALLY BUT HERES A PREVEIWE FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"Sasuke"Said Sakura as she held onto him

"Yes"Replied Sasuke as he held her tight

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA"Sakura said as she dug her face into his shirt

Sasuke lifted up her chin kissed her passionately when they parted for air sasuke replied " I LLOVE YOU TO SAKURA HARUNO"


	12. ILoveyou FINALYYY

A/N HEYY GUYS IM BACK IVE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT THANKS FOR

**A/N HEYY GUYS IM BACK IVE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT THANKS FOR **

**WAITING NOW LETS START THE STORY SHALL WE?**

WITH INO AND SHIKAMARU

Ino and Shikamaru were currently sitting in math class doing some worksheets

When they heard someone scream out from the roof.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE" the voice called as it grew louder and louder.

Ino and Shikamaru quickly turned to each other they knew that it was Skauras voice; she

was in trouble. With that known Ino and Shikamaru asked the teacher if the class can go

outside to see what was wrong. "Okay class lets go outside to see what's going on shall

We?" The teacher said in a friendly tone. With that said Ino and Shikamaru

Parted from their class and went to go get Hinata, Naruto, Tenten and Neji.

**WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA**

"**SAKURA!!"Sasuke thought as he leaned over to reach her arm.**

"Ok Sakura I got you don't worry okay im here now ok just keep holding on."Sasuke

Said with fear in his voice.

"Sasuke…"Sakura whimpered as she held on to his hand "don't let go okay?"Sakura

Continued as she started to cry.

"Ill never let go okay"Sasuke re-assured her as he saw teachers and students setting up

Blankets incase they fall. As if on cue it had started raining and it was hard for Sasuke

To get a good grip on her. "Sakura keep holding on help is coming soon okay?"Sasuke

Told her to calm her down. "Okay I won't let go"Sakura assured him as she held on

Tighter.

WITH INO SHIKAMARU NEJI TENTEN HINATA AND NARUTO

"So you heard her scream?"Tenten said as they ran down the hall ways

"Yeah I did I think she's in big trouble"Ino confirmed as they turned to the doors.

When they got outside they noticed a crowed around the roof of the school.

"What's going on here?"Neji said with a clear stern voice as he held Tenten by the waist.

"NEJI"Sasuke called out to him "Neji we need your help up here"

Neji and the rest of the group looked up and saw Sasuke on the roof with Sakura hanging

From the top holding on to Sasuke hand.

"TEME HOW DID THIS HAPPEN"Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs

"Dobe I have no time for this get us some help right now"Sasuke said as his hand was

Slipping

"Sakura keep holding on were going to get some help okay"Hianta said as she took

Narutos hand and went to go get some help.

BACK WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE

Sasuke had enough of waiting he was going to get Sakura up no matter what happens.

"Okay Sakura on the count of three I want you to step on that brick and climb

Your way up here okay?"Sasuke said calmly to her as she listned.to Sasuke and followed

His instructions. "Okay"Sakura sobbed as she put her foot up on to the brick.

"Okay now Sakura climb on to my arm and ill pull you up okay"Sasuke said as he held

Her by the waist

"Okay" Replied Sakura as she climbed on to his arm.

Now Sakura and Sasuke were both back up on to the roof Sakura was on top of Sasuke

And it had started raining hard. They both sat up blushing. Out of nowhere Sakura went

Into Sasukes lap and said…..

"Sasuke"Said Sakura as she held onto him

"Yes" Replied Sasuke as he held her tight

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA"Sakura said as she dug her face into his shirt

Sasuke lifted up her chin kissed her passionately when they parted for air Sasuke

"I LLOVE YOU TO SAKURA HARUNO"

**A/N HEYY GUYS THANKS FOR READING I NEED ATLEAST THREE NEW REVIEWS BE4 I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UPP THANK UUUU PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	13. noteeee importantt

HEYYYY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

HEYYYY GUYS IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

BUT THIS IS MY FIRST YEAR AS IN HIGHSCHOOL SO I HAVE TO DO MY BEST

AND RIGHT NOW IM SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK REALLY SORRY I WILL

UPDATE SOON I TELL U SOON THANKS A LOT XOXOXOXOXO SASUKE LOVER 06


	14. 2 WEEKSSSSS:

HEYY GUYS IM SOOOO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE

**HEYY GUYS IM SOOOO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE**

**BUT HEY I AM NOW RIGHT SO LETS GET IT STARTED!!:)**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

It was two weeks since the incident, it was two weeks ago that had scared her

For life, it was two weeks ago when the love of her life and her had got together.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the hallway holding hands along with the others.

"So Sakura do you guys all want to hang out today after school?"Tenten asked as she

Linked hands with Neji.

"Hmmmm I don't know do you want to Sasuke?"Sakura wondered waiting for her

Boyfriend to reply.

"Hn, Only if you want to" He replied as he hugged her from behind.

"Well that answer's your question Tenten so I guess well come." Exclaimed Sakura as

She made her way down to the doors to exit the school.

"Okay what about you Ino are you going to go?" Wondered Hinata.

"Yeah sure, Shika are you going to come along with me?"Ino asked as she stepped closer

To him.

"Sure" Replied Shikamaru as he took her hand and started walking.

"So then I guess im not coming"Hinata said with a slow shallow voice almost

Like as if it was a whisper.

"And why not?"Asked Naruto as he went and comforted her.

"Becasuse everyones going whith their boyfriends and girlfriends and since I don't have

One im not going to come"Hinata said as she walked away.

At that moment Naruto took Hinatas wrist and spun her around.

"Well you have one now"Naruto said as he kissed her on her lips.

Hinata on the other hand was surprised that Naruto had liked her all along

"Na-narurutoo" Hinata Stuttered as she tried to speak.

"Shhh Hinata do you want to become my girlfriend?" Naruto asked as he hugged her

"Yesss of course I will Naruto"Replied Hinata as she kissed him.

" AHHH OMG NARUTOO FINALLYYY YOU ASKED HER !!"The girls started

Screaming as they went up to hinata to congratulate her.

"Hn now we can all go to Tentens house after next period"Sasuke clarified as the bell

Rang.

"Okay guys well se each other later as the guys gave their girls a kiss before making their

Way to last period.

**PREVEIWWWW**

"**Okay class for the next 5 weeks you will have spring break" Said **

**Kurani sensei**

"**So we all made a decision were going to Rome with sasuke this spring break right?"**

**Sakura clarified as she got sasuke to call his butler to make sure his mansion was**

**Ready by the time we get there.**


	15. UPDATING TOMORROW WHICH IS OCT2408

HEYYYY GUYS YES IM NOT I REPEATT NOT DEAD NOW SINCE IM IN THE MIDDLE OF GRADE NINE MIDTEARMS AT CENTRAL PEEL SECONDARY SCHOOL IM GOING TO HAVE TO UPDATE IN ONE DAY SO YES I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW 2 CHAPTERS I PROMISSS THANKS FOR ALL URE SUPOORTTTTT GIVES

HEYYYY GUYS YES IM NOT I REPEATT NOT DEAD NOW SINCE IM IN THE MIDDLE OF GRADE NINE MIDTEARMS AT CENTRAL PEEL SECONDARY SCHOOL IM GOING TO HAVE TO UPDATE IN ONE DAY SO YES I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW 2 CHAPTERS I PROMISSS THANKS FOR ALL URE SUPOORTTTTT GIVES COOKIES WITH MILK LOVE U GUYSSSS


	16. School, Trips, AND OMG SHIKA?

Okayy everyone like I promised I said that I would have put up two chapters and

**Okayy everyone like I promised I said that I would have put up two chapters and **

**here they areeee thanks for all your support id like to see more reviews and thanks!**

**AT SCHOOL**

Sakura and Sasuke had now made their way to English class. When everyone had sat

down The teacher had started speaking.

"Okay class since we've been in school for about 4 months now, our principle had

Decided to give all of you 3 weeks off"Kurani said while handing out a quick and simple

English quiz. "Now I have handed you all a quiz make sure you answer every singe

Question on the paper this counts as your midterm marks, if you have any questions

Please do not ask leave them till next class. Good luck"Kurani finished off as she

Went outside the classroom to finish some photocopying.

An hour had passed by and the class was finished the quiz the teacher collected them as

The bell rung.

"hmm Sasuke where do you think we should go for vacation?"Sakura asked while

Walking to Tentens locker with Sasuke.

"Why don't we decide with the others at Tentens house, were still going right?"Sasuke

Asked while slipping her hands into his.

"Only if you still want to Sasuke-kun"Sakkura smiled as she hugged him from

His waist.

"Hn"Smirked Sasuke

By then they had met up with Tenten and the others they were waiting for the others to

When they came, They all took Nejis Car to Tentens house.

10 mins later

Tenten unlocked her mansion and they all went inside and sat down on her sofa.

"HEYY GUYS DID YOU HERE ABOUT THE THREE WEEKS WE GET OFF??"

Ino said with a lot of enthusiasm .

"Yeah I here'd there supposed to start tomorrow"Hinata said while cuddling up to Naruto

"So what do you guys want to do for three weeks?"Tenten asked while getting up

To go to the kitchen.

"Well I was thinking if we could all go to Sasukes Mansion in Rome"Sakura said with

A smirk on her face.

"WHATTT!! TEME HAS A MANSION IN ROMEE??"Naruto Shouted as he looked

At Sasuke in an astonished way.

"Well duh he's rich"Neji commented on Naruto Stupid behavior

"Hn we can go but I need to check with my Butler"Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto

For screaming at him earlier.

"Um Sasuke is it okay if you could do that now I mean if like everyone wants to go?"

Sakura stated while sitting up from Sasukes lap

"Sure" The rest of the gang said.

"Hn ill do that now" Said Sasuke as he got up and went to the next room to make the call

While Sasuke was gone Sakura and the other girls started talking about how much

Shopping they would have to do just to go there then how much shopping they

Would have to do when they get there.

Sasuke came back into the room.

"So are we going?"Wondered Sakura as he hugged her from behind.

"Hn yeah our flight leaves in two days"Sasuke replied as he kissed her

"OMG SAKURA I LOVE SASUKEEEEEEE"Ino said jokingly .

"Heyy guys we should go shopping to prepare for the trip lets got"Shika said

"OMG SHIKA WE NEVER HERD YOU EVER EVER EVER EVEREVER SAY

THAT BEFORE" The girls said as Shika held the door open for them to get through.

"Well might as well go" Neji said as he grabbed the keys.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he got up and followed.


	17. A funn dayyy

**Heyy you guys, I know its been a while since I updated, but thanq so much for waiting******** 3**

At the mall.

As soon as they reached the mall, the girls and the guys decided to split up and meet up

later with the stuff they bought.

With the girls.

"I still cant believe Shika actually decided to take us shopping"Ino said with wide eyes

" I know its very unlike him eh?" Sakura added in while leading the girls towards the

store Sirens.

"Okay girls less talking more shopping!" Tenten Exclaimed as she dived right into the store

The girls were shocked, most of the time Tenten would hate going shopping with them.

"Wow, first Shikamaru, now Tenten? , what's with everyone these days?" Hinata

commented while watching Tenten going crazy trying to pick out a shirt that matched her

pants she had picked up from the rack.

"I'm not sure, Added Sakura, But I think we should hurry up and get our shopping done

before the guy call up to leave"

"Yeah I agree with Sakura LETS GOO GIRLS!" Ino yelled as she took both Sakura and

Hinata by the arms and led them into the store.

With the guys. 

The guys didn't know Exactly what to buy unlike the girls, so they decided to get some

first aid kits, sunscreen , and other outdoorsy things.

"Shikamaru , I cant believe your making us do this"Neji said while throwing a box of

band aids in the cart.

"Well, I don't think you would want to go to Rome, empty Handed Huyga"Shikamaru

Smirked.

"Hn, hes right" Sasuke added , while pushing the cart to the next asile

"HEY YOU GUYSSSS GUES WHAT I FOUNDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto Screamed as he

ran down the aslie trying to show the guys what he found.

"What now Dobe?"

" SHUT UP TEME, ITS RAMANNN" Nartuo yelled as he smiled a huge smile

"Hn, were only shopping for Emergencies dobe, the girls will take care of the food and clothing." Sasuke added a bit aggravated

"BUT THIS IS FOR EMERGENCYIES." Naruto exclaimed while frowning

"ALRIGHT both of you stop it already im getting a headache, Sasuke who cares

let him get whatever he wants and Naruto STOP YELLING" Shikamaru added

while making his way to the cash register.

"Hn, whatever im calling Sakura to tell her to buy us some clothes" Sasuke said as he

walked out of the store

With the girls

The girls were at the cash register paying for their clothes while Sakuras phone went off.

Why you so Obsessed with my , Boy I wanna no, lying that you sexing me when everybody knows.

"Helo?"

"Hn, Sakura" Sasuke smirkd on the other line

"Oh hey Sasuke whats up?"

"Sakura whys Sasuke calling is anything wrong?"Hinata asked concerned

"Hold up a seconde you guys" Sakura said to the girls and steped outside the store.

"Hn Sakura, is it possible for you girls to go shopping for us?"

"HAHA Sasuke, we already did". Sakura smiled, "We figured you guys would get the

important stuff while we get our clothes and what not"

"Hn alright then , the boys and I are headed back to the Hotel well see you there"

"Yeah so are the girls and I too Bye Sasuke kun" Sakura said as she hung up

With Sasuke

**  
"Sasuke kun? since when did she start to call me that?" Sasuke wondered to him self**

With Sakura

**I cant believe I just called him that" Sakura said in her mind as she was walking **

**back to where the rest of the girls were waiting"**

"So what did the guys need?" Ino wondered as she put her bags in her other hand, and

started to call a taxi driver to come pick them up

"Oh , they just wanted to make sure that we bought some clothes for them" Sakura

replied as she and the other girls were walking outside to wait for the taxi.

"AHAH ohh okay" Ino smiled

After ten mins of waiting the taxi driver came and picked the girls up, within 5 mins they

had reached their hotel paid the taxi driver and headed up to their hotels with their bags.

With Ino And Shikamaru

"Hey Ino, what did you guys get?"Shikamaru, wondered as he went through her bag

"Hey wait let me show you"Ino exclaimed as she took the bag from Shika and laid out

the clothes she bought him.

InoBought Shika Green shorts with a yellow t-shirt and a gold chain, Ino bought herself some short shorts that were also green, and a white California shirt .

"You have good taste I must say" Shikamaru Smirked at her while he took his clothes

and went in to the bathroom to try them on.

"Thanks"Ino replied as she smirked back, while blushing.

With Hinata and Naruto

Naruto had kept annoying Hinata about what clothes she had bought him so she took

them out and showed him.

She had bought him a pair of Orange shorts, with a white t-shirt that had a picture of

Ramen on it. She has bought her self some short shorts that were orange and a white t-

shirt that said love in black with a red heart at the end.

"HINATAA I LOVE YOUU THIS IS AMAZING" Naruto said as he picked his Hinata

up and started twirling her around.

"tehe Thanks Naruto kun "Said Hinata as she blushed

With Neji And Tenten

Tenten had already shown Neji his clothes, so they both decided to go and try them out

When Neji came out he was wearing, White shorts with a black tee and a silver chain

When Tenten came out she was wearing Short shorts that were brown and a white tee that

said Attitude in black with a red heart

"Thanks for the clothes Tenten they look Great" Neji said as he was looking at him self

in the mirror

"No problem Babe" Tenten added as she went next to him and kissed him

**Damn , she looks hot Neji said to himself**

**Man hes so SEXYYYY Tenten also said in her mind**

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke had done the same they had both went and tried their clothes on

When Sasuke came out he was wearing, a red t-shirt with black pear of shorts

When Sakura came out she was wearing hot pink short shorts, with a white top that said

Taken in black with a small red heart. (A/N yes I made all the girls get white tops :D)

"Hn, thanks Sakura"Sasuke said as he slipped her into his arms.

Sakura giggled. "No problem Sasuke kun' she rested her head on his chest listening to his

heartbeat

"Hn, so what about the swim wear?" Sasuke whispered in to her ear, "You wanna go try

that on to?" He whispered as he smirked

Sakura smiled and looked up

"ha-ha Nope" Sakura smirked as she stuck out her tongue at him

Sasuke then picked up Sakura and threw her on to the bed ( Playfully)

Sakura then screamed.

The other couples had heard Sakura scream so they all ran down to hers and Sasukes room to find out what was happening.

When the entered the room they saw that Sasuke and Sakura were just having a normal

pillow fight. Instead of leaving they all ran back to their rooms and grabbed their pillows

to join in , they then spent the rest of the night pillow fighting until they all collapsed in

Sasuke and Sakuras living room and fell asleep/


	18. The Trip

The Next Morning.

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Everyone bolted up at the sound of Sakuras Alarm clock

"Ugh what time is it?" Ino yawned as she tried to escape shikamarus arms.

" 7am"Sakura said as she turned the alarm clock off

There was a sudden pause while everyone's eyes went wide

"WHAT ITS 7AM ??, OUR FLIGHTS IN TWO OURS!!"Naruto exclaimed as he quickly got himself and Hinata up.

"Oh my god Neji we still have to pack lets goo!"Tenten said she picked up her half awake boyfriend and rushed out of Sakuras room to go pack.

"Yeah" said Ino, "we should go to shika" , Shikamaru nodded as him and his girlfriend left to their room to pack

"Well Sasuke aren't you glad we packed yesterday?"Sakura said as she went through her

closet trying to fine her outfit so she could go take a shower.

"Hn, yes Sakura leaves time for other things"Sasuke whispered in her ear as he hug her

from behind.

Sakura giggled then turned around

"LIKE SHOWERS RIGHT? , AHHAA im go take one bye Sasuke kun"Sakura

exclaimed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she skipped her way to the

bathroom.

"SAKURAA, what am I going to do with you?"Sasuke said as he grabbed his clothes.

"LOVE MEEE" Sakura said as she over herd Sasuke talk to himself.

Sasuke chuckled "Hn that wont be a problem"

While Sakura and Sasuke got dressed and showered everyone else was waiting down at

the lobby for them, eventually they came and they went into the airport checked in with

all their stuff and are now boarding the plane.

"Wow Sasuke I still cant believe were going to Rome" Sakura said as she but her bag at

the side of the cubby,

"Believe it Sakura were all going to have a blast!"Naruto added as he took the sit across

from her

"Hn, I called the house were staying in the servants are having it cleaned up for

us"Sasuke said as he took Sakuras hand in his and sat down in their seats,

"Yeahh, thanks for everything Sasuke"Ino added

"Yeah Sasuke, this is going to be on memorable trip"Shikamaru said as he let Ino take

the window seat

"Do you guys know how long it's going to take to get there?"Tenten wondered as she

was rummaging through her bag to get her I-pod.

"Maybe about a day or so baby" Neji replied back as he took her hand.

"I hope we get there when its night time, it would be nice to sleep in and spend the next

day together touring don't you guys think so?" Hinata said trying to get a view of the

others.

(the Chairs were huge so they had difficulties seeing who was behind them)

"Yeahh that would be nice Hinata, maybe we can go to a beach or like shopping?"Sakura

added while looking back at the girls waiting for an answer.

"Yeah"Said all the girls.

_Attention passengers the flight is about to take off please put on your seatbelts and have a _

_great ride on the Canadian airlines._

The airplane then took off, everybody was all up into their own convos with their

boyfriends and girl friends. After a long while of talking the girls feel asleep in their seats

while the guys got together at the back and played cards and had a chat about what to go

see in Rome and what they should do.

"I cant wait to go to the beach with the girls"Naruto said as he threw a club of 4s.

"Hn, dobe you just cant wait to see Hinata in her bikini"Sasuke teased him as he smirked.

Naruto blushed

"Trouble some, Narutos winning"Shikamaru added as if he never herd the conversation

between Naruto and Sasuke .

"Yeah, for once , but not for long"Neji Smirked as he threw his last card down and won

the game.

"Hey not fair" Nartuo frowned

The guys then herd the girls calling for them

"Hn, we better get to them I guess their awake now"Sasuke said as he got up and went

straight to Sakura.

The rest of the guys cleaned up and went to their girls.

With Sakura and Sasuke

"Hey Baby your back"Sakura said as she yawned

"Hn ,yes you should get some rest sleepy head"

"But I just woke up"

"Come on lets go back to sleep ,, together" Sasuke smirked

"I love you Sasuke" Sakura said as she removed the arm rests and snuggled up against his

chest .

"Hn, I love you to Blossom" HE replied as he took her hand and kissed her forehead.

they Both drifted to sleep.

With Hinata & Naruto

"Hey Hinata" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Baby"

"you Awake now?"

"Yeah, you have any cards im bored" Hinata said as she frowned

"Awe yeah I do baby, you want to play?" Naruto smirked

"yeah sure Naruto kun" Hinata replied as she blushed.

With Neji & Tenten.

When Neji went to Tenten ,Unlike the other girls she was asleep , so he decided to get rid of the arm rest and have her sleep on his chest.

"Goodnight my love, I love you"Neji whispered as he kissed Tentens forehead

With Ino And Shikamaru

Ino was having a bad dream so Shikamaru decided to wrap his arms around her and comfort her.

"Shhika?" Ino asked as she yawnd

"im here baby ,shh go to sleep"

"I love you"

"I love you to you trouble some woman now go to bed" He said as he kissed her

All the couples had fallen Asleep Waiting for the Adventure That Rome would bring for them The next day.


End file.
